A Freezing Heart
by FlamingSnowAndIce
Summary: The Anderson family, they've been your neighbors for the past ten years now. They are the most mysterious people you ever known in your life. (Elsa x reader)


The Anderson family, they've been your neighbors for the past ten years now. They've been the most mysterious people ever in your life. Not that you mind, you never been that type of person who acknowledges other people's lives.

The Anderson family has two daughters a blonde and a red head one. You've seen the two everyday, riding their family car to go to school. The red head one would always wave at you for a 'hi' while the platinum blonde would just retract her gaze whenever she saw you. It's been years and still you don't know anything about them, except that those sisters are twins and they are in the same age as yours.

You're on your way to school, clinging your back pack on to your shoulder as you walk down the path. As you walk past at the Anderson's large house, when I said large I meant huge. The Andersons are awfully rich, judging by their luxurious house or mansion more like it. Anyway you were walking past their house you saw the nonidentical twins are entering the usual car on the way to school. The red head one caught your eye and waved at you. You smiled and waved back. That has been the daily occurrence of your everyday.

Until today...

The red head refused to enter their car and approached you. "Hey!" She called you. You stopped on your tracks. You turned to face her. "Me?" You asked pointing a finger at yourself. The red head shook her head as a yes. "What?" You asked her.

"Do you mind if you join us on the way to our school?" Said the red head, biting her bottom lip. You raised her an eyebrow and glanced at their car, her sister is impatiently waiting inside the car. "Are you offering a stranger to ride your car on the way to school?" You said at the red head. She frowned at you. "Well you're not a stranger, you're our neighbor. We've seen you everyday walking to our school and you seemed nice." Said the red head.

_Well this girl is being persistent._

"I won't mind if your sister doesn't mind." You said glancing at their car again. The red head also glanced at their car, her sister is giving her a look for her to hurry up. "Elsa? Oh she won't mind. She actually told me to ask you for a ride."

_So that's her name Elsa and wait what? She told her sister to ask me for a ride?_

The red head waved a hand over your face. "Hello? Still there?" She said. You shook your head and returned your attention to her. "We'll be late for school if you just kept standing there and don't get inside the car." said the red head. "Ok alright." You said shrugging. A ride to school won't hurt right?

"I'm Anna by the way. Anna Anderson" The red head as she motioned you to ride the car. She stretched her hand for you to shake. "(Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N)." You said and shook her hand.

You entered the car with an awkward air around you. "You guys won't kidnap me. Aren't you?" You said and turned to Anna. She giggled and shook her head in response. "Ofcourse not. Why would you think that?" She said still giggling. Their car driver also chuckled while Elsa the platinum blonde has a hint of smile etched on her face.

You and Anna are seated at the back while Elsa is on the shotgun seat next to the driver's.

The car ride didn't turned out awkward as you expected. Anna kept asking some questions about you. You can't believe that you're already making friends with your neighbors finally. Atleast Anna is, Elsa on the other hand was quiet on her seat. She would just smile when you and Anna are laughing on some jokes, that's all the reaction that both of you get.

After several minutes the vehicle arrived your school. You noticed Elsa jumped out of the car quickly and dashed to her class. You told the driver a quick thank you before proceding to the school with Anna

"I know she's cold to everyone but if you get to know her she's actually the nicest, gentlest and warmest person ever." Said Anna beside you. You wonder why she's telling you that right now. "I have to go (Y/N)." She said and waved good bye. "Thanks for the ride." You sad to Anna. "You shouldn't be thanking me. You should thank Elsa, it was her idea after all. Not that I didn't want you to join us or anything. I also wanted to be your friend as Elsa liked too and- wait..." Anna quickly stopped herself from rambling. "Ok." You said slowly eyeing the red head. You're amused by her talking. "Just forget the last part of what I said." Said Anna laughing awkwardly. She waved off good bye again and left.

Elsa wanted to make friends with you. How interesting.

You smiled and went to you class.

* * *

**Hey guys remember my first fanfic? called Freezing Heart? Yeah i rewrited it... because it sucked (said by some past readers and also me)**

**and if you think i suck at writing stories... you can just ignore my fanfics not reviewing with mean words and all -_- you know i'm also a human too with feelings and who also has a life outside the internet -_-**

**well enough of rambling...**

**Bye!**


End file.
